Donald McArthur
Donald Earl McArthur, also known as Father Donald or The Father, is the current main antagonist of the horror videogame Rides With Strangers ''and an unseen antagonist in ''Welcome To The Game. He is the first Stranger and serves as the current mascot of the game. History In the past, Donald was forsaken by his mother and raised by a group of priests, it is revealed that he was molested by said priests, which he began to see as normal. As an adult, he himself became a priest and, in a restaurant, saw a family with a young boy. Wanting to share the same "love" with the boy, he approached the family and talked to them, the father of the family beating him up after he admitted his intentions. Donald later learned what the priests' "love" really was and was furious. He murdered the priests who abused him by slipping something into their coffee. While at a park one day, he initally thought he got rid of his problem, but began to feel lustful towards a boy again, becoming what he swore to destroy and taking advantage of his job to rape, torture and kill young boys. In an attempt to control his "itch" to molest children, he is determined to murder people he considers to be "heretics", the man screaming in the trunk of his car for example. He believes that by focusing on murdering heretics, he can keep himself from harming children. He introduces himself to Elora as a kind and faithful man but later comments on how dangerous it is for a "precious" girl like her to hitchhike and depending on the player's answer, he will say that God has sent Elora to him for a reason. He also believes that nothing bad will happen to him because God is supposedly protecting him. If the player fails to respond to him correctly, Elora will be killed by Donald. When Elora reaches her destination, he will speak in a deep voice on how good it would be if they had more time together, implying that Donald was planning to kill Elora in one way or another. After Elora successfully escapes from him, it is most likely that he returned to his usual role of murdering heretics. In Welcome To The Game, it is revealed that Donald owns a site on the Deep Web, where he preaches his religious fanatism and encourages the murder of heretics. This website is visitable by the player. Donald's presence on the Deep Web is referenced by The Gatekeeper, who asks the question "What is the name of the pastor that wants to purge the world of heretics?". Appearance Donald McArthur appears as a middle aged man with black hair and black clothing, as well as some relatively large glasses. The top of his head is bald. He has a clerical collar as a result of being a priest. Personality Donald McArthur has the archetype of a "child molesting Catholic priest", as a result of similar abuse that happened to him at a young age. He however is extremely obsessive, both in his twisted ideology and his desires. He has desires to negatively affect people in benefit to him, whether it be rape, kidnapping, etc. Donald McArthur also is a pederast as well. Furthermore, he seems to be a masochist, as it's stated he enjoyed being punched by the father in the resturant. His fanaticism is from his obsessive view of religion, and "cleansing the world of heretics." As a result of this, he despises all members of the LGBT community and is determined to murder as many of them as possible. He also has a hatred for "whores" and dislikes perfume, believing that it is for whores. He is surprisingly open about his murderous habits, revealing them to Elora. He will even admit that he has raped, killed, and tortured many little boys if asked about the worst thing he has ever done. Donald admits to feeling some remorse for his pedophilic actions, but at the same time believes them to be normal. He also shows a sadistic side in how he tortures his victims. While he mainly targets children, "whores", and "heretics", he is not above murdering random strangers like Elora. To compensate for his dark and sadistic personality, he puts on a façade as a kind and faithful man. This is easily seen through due to how creepy he acts. Despite his delusion, Donald is rather intelligent, being able to get away with his crimes for decades and having enough skill in forensics and chemistry to poison all of his childhood abusers and dispose of the bodies safely. He is also somewhat skilled in networking, as he created his own page on the Deep Web. Category:Dark Priests Category:Serial Killers Category:Horror Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Rapists Category:Torturer Category:Delusional Category:The Heavy Category:Karma Houdini Category:Kidnapper Category:Enigmatic Category:Neutral Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Genocidal Category:Psychopath Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Male Category:Terrorists Category:Crackers Category:Perverts Category:Stalkers Category:Homicidal Category:Vengeful Category:Fanatics Category:Obsessed Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Tragic Category:Remorseful